


Our Love Is Here To Stay

by AngelsFallFirst



Category: The Nanny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsFallFirst/pseuds/AngelsFallFirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a dream I had last week. CC Babcock is clear about her feelings for Niles and wants to change their relationship for the better.<br/>A "The nose knows" one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love Is Here To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I've already published this on Fanfiction.net under the name R.C. Babcock.  
> ... I'm no native speaker, no hate please!  
> And yes, I really dreamed this :)

He brought her up again and right in his arms. CC laughed and ignored her turning mind.

_He's an amazing dancer. He's so handsome. He can be so nice ... Even to me. I want him. God, I'm drunk._

"Niles, can I ask you something?"

"Sure", Niles said with a shrug and brought her a little closer. "About the check?"

"Not really ..."

"Miss Babcock, just ask. You don't have to be shy."

"I'm not shy" CC laughed and Niles laughed with her. No, she wasn't shy. No one knew better than him. CC had, after she had heard her name, stood up and went to the stage, head up high and with big steps. She took the award, went to the microphone ... And started her talk.

"God, I was so worried I wouldn't win that stupid award. But somehow I also knew I would win. I mean - I do deserve it, don't I?"

Niles had laughed, smiling and admiring this beautiful and strong (and everything but shy) woman on the stage.

"I was working hard to get so far, to be honest I was working 24 hours a day and 7 days a week to get there. But I'm glad I did ... Now I can die as a happy woman."

She had let out a low and throaty laugh and Niles had to press his fist on his crotch. The sound of her laugh always found its way to his core within a second ...

"That was long enough, wasn't it? I guess so. Have a nice evening! And if you have no idea who this terrific woman just was - or if you're already too drunk - my name is C period C period Babcock!"

She had earned laughs and applause. Niles had embraced her after she sat down again, she had been sweating and her heart had been beating. Niles had never found her more beautiful.

"Ask me", Niles said.

"Okay ... What did you think about Chandler and me?"

Even if she wasn't shy, she blushed. Niles remained quiet. What should he have said? In his opinion Chandler had been handsome and a perfect match for CC. And that was what him hurt ... Not that they looked bad together, because they didn't. They looked good, they looked like a great love couple, and that was what was annoying him. He'd been awake during the nights, picturing Chandler and CC in bed together ... CC had of course her palms pressed against his cheeks while they kissed, the same way as she did when Niles and CC kissed a year ago. It had cost him more than one sleepless night.

"I don't really understand your question, Miss Babcock", Niles said slowly, carefully trying not to say something wrong.

"Well ... Were we an attractive couple? Would it have been strange if we, no idea, married? And was I too pushy?"

"What can I say? No, yes, yes."

CC groaned. "Stay focused, Butler Boy. I really want to know what I'm doing wrong in relationships."

"The fact it's you ... Does that help you?" "And I thought you could be charming." CC rolled her eyes and pushed Niles away.

"Miss Babcock ...", he tried.

"No, I'm going home", CC said and grabbed her purse.

"Let me drive you", Niles said softly and helped into her coat.

***

Everything was happening very fast after that. CC could feel the alcohol and Niles was glad he didn't drink anything. During the whole drive to the penthouse she was looking at him and decided very quickly that this night changed their relationship. And that she liked that change ... At the door, CC pulled him closer to her.

"Tell me the truth now ...", she whispered. "Have you been jealous?"

"Jealous?"

"Of me and Chandler ..." They got closer.

"Of course ... I've always wanted to date Chandler McMoron", Niles said sarcastically.

"Oh and I thought you've always wanted to date CC McWitch ...", CC whispered.

"Bad one, Babcock", Niles chuckled and then their lips met. Niles could taste the liquor as he could taste it that night ... He was ashamed that he kissed a drunk woman, that he used her to fulfill his deepest wish ... But then CC said something he'd never expected. She trailed her kissed down his throat and up again until she reached his ear. She sucked on his earlobe and when he moaned she opened her mouth.

"I want you to fuck me like I've never been fucked", she breathed into his ear. As the sentence reached his brain, the shock went right into his middle area and let his heart beat wildly.

"You're drunk."

"Am not. A little bit ... But now - fuck me. I need it."

"Didn't Chandler fuck you right?", Niles asked coldly.

"He didn't even kiss me right", CC snorted.

"Sorry but - I am not doing that", Niles said.

"Why not?", CC asked calmly. Niles decided to lie, because telling her the truth would be much more complicated as it would be if he 'just' fucked her. "I'm not finding you attractive."

"Then why can I feel your boner?", CC asked, still calm. Niles cheeks went pink and CC smiled. "Niles, we're adults ... And don't make me remind you of your last date. In stone age."

"Yes, at least I had dates ... You as a dinosaur had a hard job to find a date, am I right?"

"Bad one, Bellboy", CC laughed and kissed him again. This time he brought his arms around her and grabbed her waist. They entered the penthouse and CC pressed him against the door, sucking fiercly on his lips and circling her tongue wildly with his. Until he pushed her back.

"I can't stop thinking about Chandler -", he started.

"Ew", CC said. "Okay - shall I call him? I've never had a threesome, but -"

"Babcock", Niles groaned. "Not that way ... It's because ... Yes. I was jealous because of him. I couldn't sleep at nights, all I could think of was you ..."

"And all I had to think of was you", CC confessed quietly.

"What?"

"Niles ...", CC sighed as she took his hand and pulled him to the couch.

"Chandler and I never had sex ..."

Niles opened his mouth but CC shook her head. "Let me talk, please. We never had sex because everytime we were about to do so ... I saw your face in my mind and I heard your voice. You said "Don't." and once you said my name ... I couldn't sleep with him because I felt like I was cheating on you."

"Cheating ...?"

"The kiss, Niles", CC whispered. "It meant something to me."

Niles caressed her cheek. "We should have talked after that kiss ...", he whispered gently. "Maybe everything would be different by now. It also meant something to me, Miss Babcock."

CC grabbed his face again and kissed him passionately. Niles ran his hand up and down her waist and then slowly travelled up. He still was afraid that CC would change her mind but she didn't move. When he touched her breasts carefully, she kissed him only more longing. He caressed her breasts and the reached behind her to stroke the milky skin of the small of her back.

CC tugged her dress up so she could sit down on him and when Niles went down with his hands to stroke her legs, he found them completely naked and soft. He opened his eyes and saw that she was desperately trying to get her dress off. Niles put his hands behind her knees and lifted her up. He carried her to the bedroom and placed her on the foot of the bed, where he pulled the dress over her head, leaving CC just in her panty. Niles swallowed when he saw that beauty in front of him ... Her body was so natural and beautiful ... She looked like a goddess to him. CC brought her hands up to open the bun and as the blonde hair fell in soft waves on her shoulders, Niles only fell more in love with her. He bent down and kissed her lips softly. It was just a little peck, then he pulled back.

"You are beautiful", he said. "Thank you for letting me look at you ... You are really a stunning woman. But I should go now."

"Don't go", CC said. Her voice was suddenly different ... It was higher and softer as usual. Her pleading eyes were on him. "Niles ...", she tried again.

"No, I can't. The kiss meant something and we didn't even look at each other the next day. If we're going to pretend that nothing happened tomorrow, I'll probably have to kill myself -"

"Niles, I love you." Niles' heart stopped. It really skipped a few beats, but when it found its rythm again, it fastened.

"What ...?"

"I've noticed when I dated Chandler. Niles, I'm madly in love with you. It's not something I like or something I'm proud of ... But I love you and I can't change that. I somehow accepted it already ... You know, Chandler didn't break up with me. I broke up. I just wanted you, so spending time with him hurt ..."

"What ...?", Niles repeated.

"Oh, you stupid, old man", CC sighed. "Don't you know what love means or are you just shocked that even a witch can love?"

"I'm rather shocked it's me", Niles confessed.

"Wait - is this the first time a woman says she loves you?", CC breathed.

"No", Niles said.

"Your mother doesn't count."

"Damn witch ... It's the first time a woman says she loves me who I love back", Niles groaned and then he captured her lips in a searing way.

CC pulled the blazer, the tie and the shirt off of him and pulled him down. Their hearts were pounding and their upper bodies pressed against each others. CC pulled his trousers down and kneaded the growing bulge in his boxers gently. Niles lifted her up again and put her down in the middle of the bed, where he started to cover her body with kisses. He was still stunned by her beauty and the fact she loved him ... Or more the fact she said that. He couldn't believe she meant it, but he didn't care at the moment - maybe he could change her mind about that. He pulled her damp panty down and studied the beauty of her feminity. He kissed her gently and already felt her craving. Her pussy was hot and wet and obviously waiting for him. He got closer and when CC felt his breath brushing against her genitals, she started moaning.

"Niles, don't tease me, please ... You tease me everyday ..." Niles smiled and licked over her slit, then circled the tip of his tongue over her wet and swollen clit. And CC lost her mind. She dug her hands in the edge of her bed and cried out in pleasure. Her voice was rough and she panted hardly while breathing his name. Niles entered his tongue which made her scream so loud he was sure her neighbours could hear it. But she didn't seem to care so he continued driving her wild with his tongue. It made him really horny, her taste, her wetness, her screams, her hotness, her nails she now was digging into his shoulders ... And in front of all the fact it was CC Babcock, the bitch of broadway/love of his life.

She came a few minutes later with his name on her lips, he felt her walls tighten around his tongue and had to lick her clean from her sweet juices.

Then she was quiet. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing. "Miss Babcock ...?"

"Sh ...", CC whispered. "I said fuck me like I've never been fucked before ... You did it. You already did it only with your tongue ..."

"Did nobody ever lick you before?"

CC shook her head, her eyes still closed. Niles placed himself on her and she opened her eyes. They smiled at each other. "I love you", Niles said. "And I will spend the rest of my life making love to you."

"But you didn't even start", CC pointed out.

"I know", Niles said with a light grin and slid into her.

She hadn't even noticed he had put off his boxers already ... But it didn't matter when he did, to be honest. CC moaned and wrapped her legs around him, pushing his ass with her thighs in the rythm he thrusted against her. "CC, my perfect woman ... You're mine ... Finally I have you ..."

CC smiled. "God, you softy", she chuckled.

"Do I feel soft?", Niles just asked and kissed her cheek before thrusting hardly against her.

"No in fact you feel really hard inside me", CC moaned and she closed her eyes. "Oh god, this is good ..."

"Thank you", Niles laughed quietly. This, out of her mouth ... It made his world complete.

"Niles. I'm - I'm cumming", CC suddenly sighed.

"Already?", Niles groaned and thrusted harder. "Okay, let go if you want, love. I'm not going to stop you." He didn't even have to end the sentence - she fell over the edge a second time, three minutes after the first time. She screamed his name as if it could save her life and when she was back on the ground again, she felt a little embarassed. After all, it had been her first orgasms after years of chastity.

"Sorry for my screams", she whispered but Niles smiled.

"There's nothing for what could love you less", he whispered back before her kissed her passionately. With one last thrust against her he released himself right into her, moaning her name. He slid out just to collaps next to her.

***

They spent the next hour exploring each other, kissing and teasing each other talking to each other and laughing with each other. They fell asleep then, Niles spooning CC. And as far as I know, Niles never let her go again. He had her now, his perfect CC.


End file.
